


Дюймовочка | Thumbelina

by Mill Davidson (Radayra)



Series: Mini-fics [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, ОЖП - Freeform, ООС, Отклонения от канона, Повествование во втором лице, Т/и, Хуманизация, ангст, драма, мистика, первый раз, романтика, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radayra/pseuds/Mill%20Davidson
Summary: Для кого-то — лилипутка, для кого-то — карлик. И только для одного — просто Дюймовочка.For someone — a midget, for someone — a dwarf. And only for one — just Thumbelina.





	Дюймовочка | Thumbelina

**Author's Note:**

> Сразу говорю — ОЖП не имеет имени, ОЖП — это просто Она. Имя в данном фф играет не самую важную роль, поэтому даю вам возможность придумать для гг имя, которое вы посчитаете наиболее подходящим.  
I say right away — the OFC has no name, the OFC is just She. The name in this ff doesn't play the most important role, so I give you the opportunity to invent for her the name that you consider most suitable.
> 
> Больше об этом и остальных моих фанфиках (и не только) — https://vk.com/misundayrang  
More about this and the rest of my fanfiction (and not only) — https://vk.com/misundayrang (however, everything is in Russian, so if you know it, you can learn a lot of useful and interesting things about my work, and if not — just look at the arts :)
> 
> Убедительная просьба нигде не публиковать мою работу. С этим я справлюсь сама.  
Please don't publish my work anywhere. I can handle this on my own.
> 
> Hey, guys! Would you like to see this and my other works in English? Leave a comment — support me! :)

Она появилась в жизни пиццерии совершенно недавно и абсолютно случайно — просто не выжила в четвертую ночь и была запихнута Фазбером в костюм кролика.

Будучи аниматроником, Она практически не изменилась. Разве что выглядела слегка милее, и прежде всего тем, что была просто миниатюрной, и единственное, что в Ней точно нельзя было назвать маленьким — это большие синие глаза, с интересом и робостью глядящие на ее крохотный мир.

Она была настолько мала, что многие подростки были с ней наравне, а некоторые и на голову выше. Что уж говорить об аниматрониках — чтобы поравняться хотя бы со среднего роста Чикой, Ей приходилось вставать на цыпочки, но и этого не хватало.

Никто не понимал, что Ее малый рост был не недостатком, а просто милой особенностью. Дети издевались над Ней, накидывая на голову разный мусор, чего Она просто не замечала, ведь все вокруг для Нее было слишком высоко.

Аниматроники тоже не особо жаловали новую жительницу пиццерии. Фредди за глаза называл Ее "карликом", Фокси — "лилипуткой", а Чика и вовсе не хотела иметь с несчастной крольчихой дело.

Она не могла понять, почему никто за все время так ни разу и не подошел к ней, не поприветствовал, ведь все их лица, выражающие одно брезгливое сожаление, были слишком высоко. Поэтому Она по-прежнему смотрела на мир большими синими глазами, по-детски улыбаясь.

Но было среди этих больших персон существо, что восхищалось Ее утонченной миниатюрностью. Гитарист Бонни, красавец с алой бабочкой на груди, был по уши влюблен в Нее, и это было действительно серьезно, учитывая, что он сам был кроликом.

Он восхищался каждым ее шагом, каждым ее жестом, взглядом и словом; он был уверен, что нет на свете милее существа, чем Она.

Бонни ходил за Ней тенью, часто получая выговоры от Фазбера за то, что не работает ночью, но на самом деле он работал, только по-своему: кто же кроме него сможет защитить Ее ночью от Голден Фредди, если тот вдруг внезапно появится? Правда, за все эти дни медведь так ни разу и не напал на малышку, но ведь всегда стоит перестраховаться?

Каждый раз, когда недоросли-дети кидали Ей на голову очередной фантик, Бонни едва сдерживался, чтобы не сломать им хребет; когда лис обзывал Ее лилипуткой — он был готов выдернуть тому челюсть.

Бонни часто наблюдал, как Она, сидя на краю сцены, тайно играла с куклами, которые сделала сама же для себя из занавесок и набивки от плюшевых игрушек. Если Фредди узнает об этом занятии, то он непременно вышвырнет Ее из пиццерии, но этого никогда не произойдет — Бонни никому не расскажет о том, что видит каждый день ровно в девять тридцать вечера, когда посетители уходят, а аниматроники расходятся по делам. Ее секрет останется ее секретом. И его тоже.

Бонни обожал Ее. Все Ее действия и слова были настолько маленькими, что любой бы умилился, но никто не замечал этой наивной доброты из-за своих больших стереотипов. Но он научился делать это вопреки всему, ведь был единственным, кто научился видеть в ней не коротышку, а Дюймовочку.

Бонни бы и хотел признаться Ей в своих чувствах, но он волновался, что Она испугается его, или еще хуже — не увидит. Ей было бы очень трудно увидеть то, что было выше ста тридцати пяти сантиметров.

Дни проходили. Авторитеты росли, числа росли, дети росли, а Она так и оставалась маленькой, а Бонни — влюбленным.

Но в один день, а точнее — ночь, Фазбер решил включить Ее в свою стратегию. Ей нужно было отвлекать внимание охранника, пока другие аниматроники подбирались к нему. Поначалу все шло как нельзя хорошо, как вдруг Она засмотрелась на дождь за окном. Дождь Она любила еще при жизни. Потеряв Ее из виду, охранник тут же позакрывал двери. Его смена заканчивалась через пять минут, а энергии оставалось двадцать процентов. Он выиграл свою игру у Фредди, ведь это была последняя, седьмая ночь.

Медведь, весь на нервах, мерял столовую крупными шагами. Он как мог сдерживался от грубых слов, но вдруг его быстрый взгляд случайно упал на Нее. Ее миниатюрность, казавшаяся в слепом гневе никчемностью, Ее спокойный вид и робкое шарканье ножкой вконец взбесило певца. В сердцах кинув: "Тупая карлица!", он развернулся и ушел в кабинет, громко хлопнув дверью.

Она растерянно обернулась, увидев только, как ноги в выглаженных коричневых брюках скрываются за гигантской дверью. Она не понимала, что значит то слово, которое обрушилось на нее откуда-то сверху, но отчего-то очень расстроилась. Весь яд этих едких, больших слов проник прямо в Ее маленькое сердечко и начал растекаться по маленькому тельцу. Большие синие глаза заморгали быстро-быстро, словно стараясь перегнать синюю краску в капельки, вытекающие из под ресниц.

Горькое понимание обрушилось на Нее: они никогда не примут ее в свой большой мир.

Всхлипывая и роняя крохотные слезинки, Она ступала своими маленькими ножками по большим плитам подвала, в котором хранились детали роботов. Она еще не догадывалась, как именно это сделает, но ведь стать больше можно было и искусственно, и поможет ей в этом этот пыльный подвал и большое желание измениться.

Она вдруг приметила длинную и очень острую балку, которая торчала прямо на высоте ее горла. К Ней пришла, как ей казалось, великолепная мысль: если в этом мире у нее не получилось покорить всех двухметровым ростом и большими планами, то, может, удастся в другом?

Она медленно подходила к железке, что была направлена ей точно в шею и опасно блестела. Она не боялась, ведь страхи ее тоже были маленькими.

Она уже почти почувствовала острые холодные зазубрины у себя на коже, как что-то, обхватив за талию, отвело ее в сторону. С удивлением обернувшись, Она увидела только пояс огромного синего существа. Оно вдруг стало уменьшаться, пока не оказалось парнем с милой улыбкой и добрыми малиновыми глазами. Да, Бонни был первым и единственным, кто догадался сесть перед Ней на колени и, таким образом, поравняться.

Она удивилась еще больше. Парень не был таким же маленьким, как Она, но мог смотреть ей прямо в глаза. Ей казалось, что это невозможно.

Бонни улыбался. Нелепое удивление любимой казалось ему смешным. Ее синие глаза смотрели в его розовые с добротой и находили в ответ то же самое. Юноша был готов отдать Ей всю свою доброту без остатка с щедрой порцией любви, но он не мог понять, что же Она чувствует.

— Почему ты стал таким маленьким? — Ее непонимание достигло высшей точки, и она решилась спросить это прямо у сиреневласого.

— Потому что я захотел сделать так, чтобы ты видела меня всего, а не только мои большие чувства, — кролик засмеялся. Теперь он ясно понимал, почему Она такая чудная: она ведь просто маленький ребенок, которого при жизни ошибочно называли "девушкой".

— Так странно. Ты хочешь променять свой большой рост на маленькую причуду? — Она продолжала смотреть на него, так и не поняв, почему его лицо становится к ней все ближе.

— Знаешь, в этом мире действительно есть нечто большое, и это — предрассудки.

Она только хотела открыть рот, чтобы возразить, как вдруг Бонни взял ее на руки.

Страшно испугавшись, Она едва смогла раскрыть глаза, и — чудо! Все вокруг было Ей видно! Каждая балка, каждая самая большая деталь теперь оставались где-то внизу, и никакая, даже самая высокая полка уже не казалась Ей недосягаемой. Все вокруг резко уменьшилось, а Она — возвысилась. С восхищением, прорывающимся сквозь широко распахнутые глаза, Она оглянулась и встретилась взглядом с Бонни. Он все не прекращал улыбаться, но теперь Она уже не удивлялась этому. Теперь Она поняла, что через улыбку он и пытался показать ей это большое чудо.

Не успел Бонни вновь сесть на колени, как вдруг оказался заключен в долгожданные объятия маленьких ручек. Ее синие кудри щекотали ему щеки, а бархатные ушки ложились прямо на его. Он обнял Ее в ответ, и она оказалась полностью укрыта от всех и всего за его большими руками. Ее маленькие губки целовали его теплую щеку и лоб, скрытый за фиолетовой челкой, и Она была счастлива ощущать, как юноша прижимает ее все сильнее, тоже иногда чмокая в розовую щечку.

И вдруг Она почувствовала, как ее губы утонули в его большой любви. Застыв на мгновение, Она только и успела понять — хоть ее сердечко и маленькое, но для нескончаемой нежности место в нем, почему-то, нашлось. После этого... они стали большими-большими, оставив маленьких злых людей и их большие маленькие проблемы где-то далеко. Внизу.


End file.
